Apollo (Saint Seiya)
Powers and Stats Tier: 2-C Name: Apollo Origin: Saint Seiya (Overture Movie only, but mentioned in both Episode G and Next Dimension) Gender: Male Age: At least Thousands, if not Millions of Years Old Classification: Deity, Olympian God, God of the Sun, Light, Truth, Archery, Music and Prophecy Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, 3, 4, 6 and 8), Abstract Existence, Regeneration (Mid-Godly) Matter Manipulation (Cosmo's basic powers are destroying objects on atomic level. While moving faster than light, one can destroy even photons themselves), Energy Manipulation, Flight, Possession (Gods can possess select hosts to use their body instead of their own) Psychokinesis (Telepathy, Telekinesis and Teleportation), Aura, Perception Manipulation, Sense Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Life Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, and Heat Manipulation (By being in the presence of a God. The 5 basic senses, and the Mind are rendered Unusable, and denied. The Gods Radiate a divine Aura that causes fear in the surrounding beings, and forces them to obey their commands. The power that radiates from the Gods also causes the affected targets to be paralyzed. Their Life Force then starts to drain, and they then have their strength, speed, and durability reduced along with their life force by being near a gods cosmo. Powering up their cosmo causes the heat in the area around them to increase drastically, along with their attacks being imbued with intense heat), Extrasensory Perception (The Gods have additional supernatural senses such as the 6th, 7th, 8th, and 9th sense), Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Acausality, Causality Manipulation, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Illusions, Dream Manipulation, Life Manipulation & Death Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Heat Manipulation (All Cosmo users by powering up their cosmo generates heat around them thus also being in the presence of other Cosmo users, and taking attacks from them), and Electricity Manipulation (Entry level Cosmo users can withstand 10,000 volts. While more experienced Cosmo users can withstand even more than that.) Attack Potency: Low Multiverse level (Both Athena and Artemis are terrified of him, and Athena considers his power to be astronomically higher than her own. Destroyed the universe with a word) Speed: Massively FTL+ via power-scaling Lifting Strength: Multi-Stellar Striking Strength: Low Multiversal Durability: Low Multiverse level with his Cosmos (Athena cannot harm him. An attack from Seiya with the 9th Sense only scratched his cheek) Stamina: Limitless Range: Low Multiversal Standard Equipment: His Kamui Intelligence: '''Likely high due his nature as an Olympian Deity and his age '''Weaknesses: '''Nothing Notable. '''Note: The claim that Apollo restarted the universe at the end of the Tenkai Hen: Overture movie is a myth created in Internet Forums. It has been confirmed, in both the Tenkai Hen Overture Movie Pamphlet and in an Interview with Kurumada at the French magazine Animeland Vol 117, that Apollo simply erased the memories of the Saints and Athena. What is likely to have happened is that Apollo simply rewinded time. Statement taken from the Overture Pamphlet: "From Tenkai Overture Pamphlette, changes were made even at the Voice Acting recording stage Many ideas, some of them Masami's own were ignored and not used. Here is a list: (...) * 7 and 8. But what Masami was *most angry* about was the end of the movie. His original end was that Athena would plead with Apollon to save the lives of the Bronze Saints. Apollon does and wipes the memories of the Bronze Saints. Masami's intention was that they would then be able to have other adventures. (...) " You can find the rest of the section in this article: http://philipho.tripod.com/History.html. Gallery File:Apollo_by_javiiit0-d4pdixm.png File:6.10.jpg|Apollo donning his Kamui Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Saint Seiya Category:Reality Warpers Category:Gods Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Greek Gods Category:Male Characters Category:Immortals Category:Flight Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Memory Users Category:Mind Users Category:Fire Users Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Evil Characters Category:Narcissists Category:Antagonists Category:Causality Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Tier 2 Category:Aura Users Category:Possession Users